Bits of the Commander
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Reading up on Commander Hurricane's biography, Rainbow Dash eventually seeks out the company of Fluttershy upon the discovery that there had been A LOT going on between Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy. Rated for sexual references. Title changed from "Commander History"


"So...how DID Commander Hurricane end up living her life? What happened?"

Twilight laughed a bit, levitating a book with her magic toward Rainbow Dash. "Well Rainbow, why don't you read it for yourself? I'm sure you'll find Commander Hurricane's stories pretty interesting."

"Aww, why do I have to read it?" Rainbow Dash pouted, but took the book in her hooves.

"You want to find out, and it gets you to read more. I know it isn't Daring Doo, but you did play Commander Hurricane in the play," Twilight smiled. "Don't you think it's neat to see what went on long before we were even born?"

"...I guess, but that's kinda boring, Twilight," Rainbow Dash reminded her. Regardless, she looked at the book, studying the cover.

_The Hurricane_ was the title of the cover stood a Pegasi warrior, the leader of the Pegasus tribe way back then. She did indeed resemble Rainbow Dash very slightly, in build and in hairstyle. But her mane and tail colour was in fact fiery red, as if leaving a trail of flames in their wake. Her eyes were slightly the same colour as her own, only deeper shaded. Her coat was blue, even if slightly darker than cyan. There was a resemblance, but certainly nothing quite of the calibre of an ancestress.

Essentially, the book was a biography of the legendary leader of the Pegasus Tribe a long time ago. Compiled from history notes, newspaper articles, and even found records and notes done by the pony herself.

"Although, I should probably warn you that as the story progresses in one particular chapter...there's a lot of-" Twilight began, but was immediately cut off when the library door slammed open.

By who? Pinkie Pie, of course.

"Hiya, Twilight! There you are, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie clamoured excitedly, hopping over to the Pegasus. "Operation Prank #76 is ready to go!"

"Hey, Pinks!" Rainbow Dash grinned, placing the book into her one of her saddlebags. "I'm ready when you are! See ya, Twilight!"

The two energetic ponies rushed out, the door slamming closed behind them. Twilight watched after them for a moment before laughing to herself, shaking her head.

"I guess maybe I'll let Rainbow Dash discover what _really_ went on between Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy herself..."

* * *

When Fluttershy answered her front door, she found Rainbow Dash standing there, looking a little bewildered and yet, struck.

"Rainbow Dash? What brings you here?" The creamy yellow pegasus queried curiously. "Are...you all right?" She stepped aside to let her in.

"Um, Fluttershy, I just...kinda found something weird today. I uh...didn't really know who else to turn to," Rainbow Dash admitted, coming inside. "I guess...it might be appropriate since you did play Private Pansy in the Hearth's Warming Eve play."

Fluttershy looked at her with confusion, closing the front door. "Huh? Rainbow...I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Just...come over here," Rainbow Dash made her way to the couch, sitting on it and beckoning her best friend to join.

Puzzled still, Fluttershy complied and went to join her on the couch. When she did, Rainbow Dash reached into her saddlebag and produced the book that Twilight had loaned her.

"This is a book about Commander Hurricane...you know, who was the leader of the Pegasi back when Equestria was founded? Who I played in the pageant?" Rainbow Dash held the book out for Fluttershy to see.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide in realization and nodded. "Oh, of course I remember. ...And I kept forgetting my lines..."

A little smile crossed Rainbow Dash's face as she nodded. "Yeah...you did. Anyway, well, I read through it today."

"Why? Was it bad?"

"No, not bad. It was...well, some of it was kinda surprising. Since it had to do with Private Pansy, too," Rainbow Dash opened the book up to a random page. "You should read it for yourself, Fluttershy. It explains it better than I can."

"Wasn't Private Pansy supposed to be her advisor?" Fluttershy queried, and looked down at the current page.

Aside from the costume she had to wear, she hadn't exactly known what Private Pansy might have looked like. The image included in the book as the cover page for the chapter featured Commander Hurricane alongside Private Pansy. Said pegasus was actually quite tall, nearing the height of her superior, with a long flowing mane. Except hers was more straight and didn't have curls. The light colours used in the image depicted Private Pansy to have a light green coat, gold yellow mane and tail, with striking brown eyes. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a stab of envy. The pegasus she had portrayed in the pageant looked every bit of graceful, confident, and self-assured. Everything she was not. Even in contrast to her superior, she looked like she belonged next to her.

"She was," Rainbow Dash replied. "Just...read along with me. I'll show you some of the bits cited from Hurricane's diary."

~X~

_**Diary of Commander Hurricane, entry 147**_~

_The winter days continued to plague the skies, and the ground below. It had to have been those snooty unicorns with their stupid magic. No way the Earth Ponies could manage this, all they did was grow food. I know it's not us, so it had to be the unicorns. _

_Tomorrow evening, a summit was to be held between the tribes, and I was of course expected to show up in representing the Pegasi. We had better get to the core of the matter and find out why there's all this snow._

_They had better know who they're talking to._

_But right now, I needed to relax._

_My only remedy was the warmth of my advisor. Private Pansy._

_She came into my room this evening, after we had managed to salvage what very little scraps we had left._

"_Commander," she spoke, her voice soft. "we have managed to ration the very little food we had left. I...suppose we will have enough at least for tomorrow. But after that, I'm afraid we will have none."_

_I looked at her, and then sighed heavily. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. We were severely close to being reduced to no food at all. Not even any in the emergency stocked storage units. Even those were running low. In all my years, I had never seen such a weather effect, and such an epidemic that really affected all of the pony tribes._

"_Is there anything else you need, Commander?" _

_Her voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked to my most trusted subordinate before nodding._

"_Yes," I said, getting to the point. "I want you to spend the night with me yet again, Private."_

_An unreadable expression came to her face, but she nodded before climbing into bed with me. Even before the winter snow has struck the lands, it certainly wasn't the first time we shared my bed together. Tonight was no different, I needed her just as I always did. In that same way nopony else could ever provide._

_Just as always, she complied without complaint. She never did. A good subordinate never complained, to which I knew._

_Many a time I think of why I feel this, but have come to see one simple thing. I trust her. She is very physically endowed. Far better than any lover I have had in my life. Nopony but her ever will come this close to me again. She surpasses even the most passionate of stallions._

_I pulled her into a needy kiss, bringing her closer to me. Already, within the coldness of the environment around us, I felt warmer. Our body heat permeating as we grew warmer. The familiar territory of her mouth, her entire form, was opening back up to me._

_As we progressed, I needed her then. More so than I can say. Even without the factor of needing heat. _

_I then lay her down, forcefully, as I prepared to-_

~X~

"Y-Yeah, after that it gets REALLY gross!" Rainbow Dash turned the pages quickly, her cheeks pink.

"So...Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy were...lovers?" Fluttershy managed, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink as well.

"Sure looks that way. I read some of it before, and a bit after...she kinda keeps Private Pansy along since she's trusty and...good in bed, apparently," Rainbow Dash was about to close the book.

"Were they in love?" Fluttershy wanted to know. "You know...love?"

Rainbow Dash frowned in thought. "...I didn't read that far. The stories then go on to other tangents, I stopped after a while, and after that I came here. I guess I...wanted to tell somepony about it, just because it felt kind of weird after having played her in the pageant, and not having known what _really_ went on in her life."

"I can't believe Private Pansy was okay with it...it all sounded so...rough," Fluttershy frowned a bit.

"Didn't sound too much like it...guess we can read ahead, I want to see what happens after the finding of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash was now eagerly flipping through the pages.

Most of the story was told by the book, with a couple of snippets from Hurricane's diary. As expected, even Commander Hurricane had gained a new lease on life ever since she made friends with Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Chancelor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie. Her entries, and the descriptions in the biographical passages had her seeming to be happier. Even her strange friendship with Private Pansy seemed to gain a facelift.

~X~

_**As the time went by upon finding the land of Equestria, Commander Hurricane surely did feel a lot better about life. Though still the proud leader of the Pegasi, even she smiled and had some fun with her new friends. She especially got along well with Chancelor Puddinghead, who was quite energetic and boisterous. It all came to revealing an inner side of Hurricane that she thought to be long forgotten.**_

_**Exuberant and full of practical jokes. For a tribe leader, she found herself nowhere near above having fun like that. Not anymore.**_

_**Though her more intimate dealings with Private Pansy still did remain, there was a lot more to what they seemed to have. Commander Hurricane came to truly appreciate Pansy's companionship. She was no longer just her most trusted advisor. She was her friend. A companion. A companion she felt comfortable kissing, and even enjoyed making love to.**_

_**Making love. It was by far the sweetest term used for their activity, and even Hurricane would not see it any other way.**_

_**It was still, to the days that followed, their own little secret. But in all, it strengthened their bond so much more than they could have thought.**_

* * *

It turned out they continued to be "friends with benefits" after the events of finding Equestria. But there was a softer, more loving tone to it all compared to the previous stories and entries, where it seemed to be more of a tool of convenience than companionship.

The details did still make Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy blush, but they pressed on. Despite having to skip sometimes if the details were too intense.

Eventually, they came to a surprising set of entries that came near the end of the chapter. It seemed that many years after Equestria was founded, Private Pansy fell ill. Commander Hurricane, staying strong, hunted and did all she could to help find a cure. Herbal remedies and the magic of the unicorns only did so much to keep Private Pansy alive and still going. As well as that, there came a revelation.

The entry to lead up to Pansy's tragic passing was quite a tearjerker.

~X~

_**~Diary of Commander Hurricane, entries 231-232~**_

_I was too late. I had only just realized how deep my feelings ran._

_I regret my stupidity immensely. Right now I can barely live with myself. My beloved Pansy._

_It had occurred to me, before she was going to die, that all along, I loved her._

_I love her. All this time, I had loved her._

_To think that the way I was raised, the way I had ruled the Pegasi, would have truly affected my own emotions. All along, it had not just been about having someone to vent frustrations with, or that she was my only friend, the only pony I could trust. All of that seemed to be what it meant, considering I wouldn't let my emotions muddle my thinking. I had been a tyrant. A heartless, arrogant, selfish, stubborn tyrant._

_As well as that, being a mare, and loving mares, was something very much frowned upon even today. Then again, being involved with a mare when you were a mare yourself was not as blasphemous as fraternizing with another tribe pony. But it still was taboo._

_I love her. I love her so much. I would announce it to everypony if I could!_

_My heart is breaking. I realized my love for her far too late. Even when I could tell her, I knew it would soon end._

_I regret this. I regret not having been able to give her all the love she deserves! All this time I must have made her feel as though she were nothing but a tool. Even back then, deep down, I did know she wasn't just a tool. I just didn't let myself think it. Not actively._

_Finding Equestria, making new friends amidst the Earth ponies and the Unicorns were the greatest aspects of our lives to follow. It did wonders for her and I. I had seen that as we went. But now, it's too late. I couldn't even let myself know that I loved her._

_Forgive me, my beloved Pansy. Though I don't deserve it._

* * *

_Her days are numbered. Though it was amazing she lasted as long as she did, even to have been able to still fly and perform her tricks. Now she's bedridden, just waiting to die, but she is going with a smile._

_I knew she could be brave. I had faith in her for that all along._

_Not once have I left her side. I just can't anymore. I need to be there with her, to share in her last moments alive._

_My beloved Pansy. _

_It was today that I told her I loved her, and apologized for the way I had acted. I poured my heart to her. It was all I could do, and I knew I would severely regret it if I never told her before she died._

_I didn't want anymore regrets when it came to loving her. I wanted her to die knowing she is deeply loved, that I regret having treated her the way I did, that I always cared for her. Everything. Even if I have to get onto my belly and beg._

_So, I sat by her bedside today, just as I always did. We talked about the old days, sharing laughter at times, but just plain old reminiscing. As we did, it nearly made me want to tear up. But I held that back. I couldn't cry like this. Not in front of her. Not when she and the rest of the Pegasi needed me to be strong. I was their leader, after all. I had to show them my strength._

_Eventually, once we quieted, I could see an opening. I was nervous, despite how composed I may have looked on the outside._

_With no turning back, it was time._

"_Pansy..." I said, my voice growing soft. "There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it...?" A weak, but still giving smile came to her face as she eyed me attentively as she could._

_My heart skipped. Her smile was still in there. That beautiful, captivating smile... I managed to compose myself before speaking again. "Pansy, I want you to know the honest truth about my feelings. It may not have seemed that way before, but please hear me out. I...I..."_

_This was harder than I thought. Just getting the words out seemed all but impossible. But I had to! There was no turning back! She was going to die any day now, and I couldn't let that happen without telling her how I feel! She deserves to know that she's loved!_

_I kicked myself on the leg._

"_Pansy, I love you!"_

_I sat back, letting it sink in for her. Oh horse apples! I was shaking!_

_Pansy just looked at me, her eyes wide with shock, and her mouth hanging open. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she must've been trying to register what I just said. I guess it really isn't often that someone you stood by for so long actually does come to say they love you when you're days away from your deathbed._

_Was I worried? I was, yes. Even if that might seem stupid, to actually be worried whether or not you're dying friend loves you back or not. If they don't, you wouldn't have to worry about it any longer, right?_

_No! That was horrible to think about!_

_I'm not sure how long Pansy was thinking about it all, but then she finally looked at me with a smile. It faded slightly, as if hesitating, before she spoke up._

"_Hurricane...you love me? ...Do you mean it?"_

_I'm not sure how it happened, but it just poured out of me before I could stop it. Before I knew it, I was pouring my entire heart out to her. Something I just never could do before._

"_Yes, Pansy! I love you so much! You mean more to me than anything in the world! I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were just a tool to me. You're not! You never were! You're my best friend, you're the one I trust the most! You...we've been through so much together, and I can't think of anypony else I would ever share it with. I'm sorry I never realized it sooner, and I'm sorry for how I ever treated you less than what you deserve!" I hung my head low at this point, my hooves at my temples. _

_I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. This was so nerve-wracking, and yet, I felt liberated. A weight was being lifted off my withers. I could finally let Pansy know the truth of the matter. I only hope she would accept it, even if she didn't feel the same way about me._

"_I don't deserve your forgiveness. I practically used you for my own needs, especially in bed. You deserved far better than that. I only hope you know that I love you. Even if it's far too late, I just want you to know the truth before anything else happens. I love you, Pansy. I always have...and I always will. It's all right if you don't love me. What kind of pony am I? I don't deserve the love of a wonderful pony like you. I never did. All I ask is that you believe me."_

_Finally finished, a tear rolled down my cheek as I just shut my eyes. Waiting. For what? The rejection, probably. But even just a response from her is what I felt anxious to hear. _

_My heart pounded, my head throbbed, my body ached. I wasn't sure if I was scared or not. As anxious as I was, I don't know if I would call it fear. Whatever it was, it ate at my heart, and my soul, pooling in my stomach. I almost felt sick because of it, but I managed to hold fast. I couldn't just run off without letting her answer. Not after all this, not after we came this far. She deserved to have her say in the situation, with me all ears._

"_Hurricane..." _

_Her soft voice reached my ears, and I managed to look at her. Despite how sickly pale she looked, how her eyes were glazed, and how tired she seemed, she managed to smile with so much life._

"_Hurricane...I'm so happy to hear you say that. Because...I love you, too. I always have... Even though I was certain you could never love me...and that at times I felt I hated you... Oh, even then I loved you. I just tried all I could to hide it, I feared it would displease you," she looked down a bit as she said this, then back at me. "I love you too, Hurricane...I love you so much. I'm...so happy I could tell you, and to know you love me back...is even better."_

_I felt tears fall from my eyes, my heart pounded, and I felt so warm all over. Yet, there was still that stinging stab of guilt in my heart. I had taken too long. She loved me all this time, and I never once gave her an opening. She had to suffer a secret right along with me._

"_Oh, Pansy...I'm sorry! I'd turn back the clock if I could, with what I know now! To think I made you feel that you couldn't be in love with me. For good reason, I guess, but the way I treated you was unforgivable!" I cried, just about losing it at this point. "I'm sorry, Pansy! You deserve better than an idiot pony like me."_

"_Hurricane...my love..." Pansy murmured to me, reaching for one of my hooves. "It's all right. I forgive you. I could never hold it against you. We were...both in tough places... But you did still make me happy, because you still gave me the chance to stay by your side. ...When we made love, even though you only saw me as a tool for relieving stress and pent up tension...They were still the greatest moments of my life. I could believe that you loved me. After Equestria was founded, and we still did that...they were wonderful, still."_

_She too had more tears in her eyes at this point, and I felt my heart lift. I really was privileged to know, to love such a wonderful, forgiving pony. Even in our toughest times of our companionship, even when she hated me...she still stood by me. Because that's what friends did, right? Forgiving each other._

"_I cherished every intimacy we'd shared, even back then, beloved," I told her in a whisper, which was pretty rare of me to speak in. "But in all, I cherished you and your companionship."_

"_And I cherished you, my love," Pansy squeezed my hoof in both of her own. "Even after I die...I'll still be with you. Always."_

_It was then I came to realize the gravity of the situation. Pansy was still dying. Even in this moment, when our love, our friendship, our relationship in general was better than it ever had been. I was losing her...just as I finally gained her. Our final moments and we had only just managed to finally admit our love for each other._

"_Pansy..." And I just let everything loose before I kissed her with all I had._

_I vowed then to cherish our last days together. I was going to love her more than ever before, to give her the greatest of her final days. No matter what. My beloved Pansy was going to feel like a Princess. _

_No. Like a Queen._

_My Queen._

~X~

"...Wow," Rainbow Dash murmured, turning a few pages then. "That's...pretty sad."

Normally, she would have thought Commander Hurricane had gone soft. And yet, as she had read along, from the beginning and to this point in the story, she actually couldn't help but sorry for her. After having gone through so much, she was losing the only true friend she ever had, the one she loved and trusted the most. It had to be very heartbreaking, especially since her feelings of love truly blossomed just when she was losing Pansy for good.

Fluttershy had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them to further stem them from flowing. "Oh, goodness...that was so sad. Commander Hurricane only realized her feelings just when Private Pansy was dying..."

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash looked at her best friend, and nuzzled her a little. "Hey, don't cry..."

"I'm sorry...it's just so sad!" Fluttershy sniffled. "I...Rainbow...can we...read to the end? I really want to see what happens."

A smile crossed the cyan pegasus' face as she nodded, bringing her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders. "Sure thing, pal. Let's keep reading."

~X~

_**Private Pansy died only two weeks after she and Commander Hurricane confessed their love for each other. The doctors and Unicorns alike had expressed their surprise to see that she had lasted that long. It was said at the point of their confession, that she would be dead in a day or two. But she had pushed on, and lasted for two weeks more. Surrounded by her friends, whom she truly cherished.**_

_**A funeral was held three days after her passing, to which Commander Hurricane offered a heartfelt eulogy to her fallen comrade and lover. She even openly expressed the love she held for her, and would always keep her close to her heart.**_

_**An excerpt of her speech was found, though the rest of it remains a mystery:**_

_In all my years as the leader of the Pegasi, I had never once encountered a pony quite like her. Private Pansy was the most trustworthy, confident, and sweet pony I ever knew. I know now that I was far more than privileged to have her in my life. As my advisor, my subordinate...and then my friend. My lover._

_She'll be remembered, because she deserves nothing but the best. From the day forth that she died, and from today, we will spend the time remembering her life. To remember what she has brought to all of us. Pansy has a legacy of her own that I hope will be carried out to the generations to come._

_Pansy has also come to teach me a lesson. About friendship, and even love. That you just can't sit by and wait. If you have something important to say to someone you care about, you should take the chance as soon as you can. Because you never know what can happen, and that you could lose somepony easily, and live with the regret of never telling them how much they mean to you._

_I may have been given the chance to tell her that I loved her two weeks before her tragic passing...but I know many of you may not have had that chance. _

_I had taken that step because I no longer wanted to live in regret. Don't live in regret not with your loved ones. _

_Because it will_

_**The last of her eulogy was never found. Many have speculated, from stories and theories, as to what else the leader of the Pegasi had to say.**_

* * *

_~**Diary of Commander Hurricane, final entry found~**_

_It's been a long time since I wrote like this._

_It's been many decades since the passing of my beloved Pansy. Oh yes, even to this day, I still love her. She was my first love, and that has never changed._

_Since then, I did marry a stallion. An Earth pony, actually. I had a responsibility as the tribe leader of the Pegasi, and I had to bear heirs. My husband is Wheat Fields, a farmer, and a very kind and generous pony. While we do not love one another as passionate lovers would, I can say that we are very content together. We're friends, and we do get along perfectly._

_What came of it were by far the greatest gifts. Our foals. We have three._

_My first born was a girl. I named her after my beloved Pansy. And just as it seems, she was born on the same day that Pansy died. That day, once marked as the tragedy of the loss of a wonderful pony was now a truly cherished day. I felt that Pansy watched over us in the Heavens above, and bestowed a beautiful gift upon us._

_It wasn't just that, but Pansy had come to be a name that helped symbolize changing for the better._

_If not for her kindness and compassion, the friendship she held for Clover the Clever and Smart Cookie that very night in the cave, this may not have ever happened. Oh yes, I remember those days, that day especially, as though it were only yesterday. I am forever grateful to her, as I am for them._

_Pansy was then given two brothers. Tornado and Airheart. Our three foals, filly and colts, were our greatest treasures. I could not think of a better gift than to be their mother and watch them grow._

_Wheat Fields and I did indeed have trying days as parents, but we would never trade them for anything in the world. Those were indeed, by far, the greatest years of our lives._

_I truly felt like I deserved my title as Commander Hurricane._

_I still love Pansy, I kept her close to my heart and her memory alive. I moved on, even when I was sure I wouldn't. In the deep depths of my depression since losing her, I came to know that she would never have wanted me to wallow in despair. She would have wanted me to live my life. I knew it would be an insult to her if I hi rock bottom because of her death._

_No. I had to live my life, I had to be the leader of the Pegasi until I was ready to turn in the helmet. I did it for the sake of my friends, everypony, and of course, for her._

_And I never regretted it._

_Wheat Fields did die three years ago, and it does indeed pain me. He was a great friend, and especially a wonderful father. I do miss him, and I hope he will find happiness, wherever he came to be. He has brought a lot of happiness and joy into my life. Never will I forget his generosity and kindness he has given to me. _

_Our kin have grown, they're married, and now have foals of their own. Our grandkids are absolute dolls! _

_Pansy herself ended up having two little girls, by the names of Diamond Edge, who was a Unicorn thanks to her father being one. Her other little girl was a Pegasus by the name of Rose Petal. She named her daughter Rose Petal after she knew that her namesake had always wanted a daughter of that name._

_Tornado has twin boy Pegasi, Sky Rim and Cloud Chaser, and a little filly, an Earth pony, Butterfly._

_Airheart, goodness me, has four little ones! All of them are Pegasi, three fillies and a colt. Shining Sun, Star Field, Twinkle Light, and Airborne._

_One day I hope their stories will pass on. They all have wonderful talents, wonderful tales to tell. They're not just my grandkin, they're wonderful little ponies with excellent potential. As well as that, they have learned the values of friendship, just as their parents have learned. Just as I and my own friends have learned._

_Friendship and even love are not so different. They come close together in harmony._

_My life has been an adventure! And I now look forward to putting up my helmet for good._

_I hope our descendents will remember the values of friendship. Especially in the core elements of how friends are made and kept._

_I am Commander Hurricane. This is my final entry. I'm ready for my next big adventure, as I spread my wings yet again._

_Then I will be reunited with my beloved Pansy._

XXX

_**Commander Hurricane died the following year after her final entry. She too had fallen ill, though not to the same disease that Private Pansy had previously had. Unicorns and doctors fought to find a cure to save her, but when the opportunity was presented, the old leader of the Pegasi turned it down.**_

"_I have lived my life. My kin, and my grandkin, have been taught well enough. This might be selfish of me, but I would like to move on. It's time for the next phase of my life. I will reunite with my friends... It's time for me to go. My adventure ends here, and a new one will begin."_

_**Much like Pansy, she was surrounded by her family and friends, those who remained, until the end. She died in her sleep on the second week since her admittance to the hospital for the last time. A peaceful and serene smile on her face, with nothing but a pansy flower next to her, and two helmets. Her own commander helmet, and the helmet of Private Pansy. **_

_**A funeral was held for the fallen leader, and she was then buried next to her beloved Pansy, as well as not too far from where her husband was buried.**_

_**Commander Hurricane's legacy continues in all Pegasi generations. Though leaders had not been elected since then, her legacy still remains as by far one of the greatest leaders of the pony tribe ever to have been.**_

_**May she rest in peace, and finally reunite with her true love.**_

~X~

Rainbow Dash closed the book laid across her lap, exhaling. "Well...so that's the adventures and life of Commander Hurricane."

Needless to say, she felt compelled. Commander Hurricane's stories, all the way from some mentions of her fillyhood, her growing years, when she became the leader of the Pegasi, and all of her adventures soon to follow were fascinating. The way it all ended and came together were fascinating.

Not much of a reader, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel some kind of satisfaction from reading through her stories. Maybe because she felt such a connection to the historical figure, due to having played her in the pageant, it seemed.

Even her love story was actually very sweet. Even if it didn't start all too nicely, it transcended into something lovely and heartfelt. Rainbow Dash actually felt very moved by it. The heartbreaking tragedy, the bittersweet ending, it all came through to be a very compelling story.

"Oh, Rainbow...that was lovely," Fluttershy murmured, smiling warmly. "She starts out so arrogant, proud, and selfish...and then she learns so much. Then she becomes a much better pony for it."

"Heh, yeah, I guess she does..." Rainbow Dash smiled a bit, bringing Fluttershy a bit closer. "I'm just glad Twilight didn't write out the pageant with us having to _do_anything!"

Fluttershy giggled, blushing a little as she snuggled against her best friend. "Yes, I suppose that's good. But then again... the character herself as part of the puzzle was what mattered, the same goes for the others."

Nodding a little, the cyan Pegasus placed her book aside. "You're right, pal. Still, this was an eye-opener!"

"You think so?" Fluttershy looked at her a little, curious.

"Well, yeah! I'm no egghead, even if I read, but it was kinda cool to learn about one of the leaders of the Pegasi, especially since I got to play her!"

"Hee...that's true...now I think I might go and find Private Pansy's biography...see what her side of the story is."

Rainbow Dash laughed and hugged Fluttershy. "Sure pal, why don't we go get it and we'll read it together?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Fluttershy giggled, beaming as she hugged back. "We can pick up some groceries on the way back, I'll make us dinner and some dessert to have while we read."

"N'aww, you spoil me, pal!" Rainbow Dash gave her a little noogie before releasing her. "Lead the way, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy laughed heartily, spreading her wings and planting herself to the floor. "All right, let's go."

* * *

**So, I know I kind of left it on an open end, but I want you all to look at it and think of what kind of impact the stories have left. Besides, open ending! And besides, it was more about sharing the story, rather than the reactions to it.**

**However, if there's anything I should tweak, please let me know.**

**I took some liberties with the characters they portrayed in the episode _Hearth's Warming Eve_, just to explore some ideals here and there. I don't expect you to take it as "canon not revealed" either, it's just all in trying out "What If?" scenarios. Nothing more, nothing less.**


End file.
